mhwfandomcom-20200222-history
Kidou Keiji Jiban
is a Japanese tokusatsu television series; part of the Metal Hero Series produced by Toei, aired by TV Asahi in Japan from January 30, 1989 to January 29, 1990 with 52 episodes and a feature movie aired on July 17, 1989. It is considered the first Metal Hero Series of the Heisei Period due to the death of Emperor Akihito occuring during its run. According to Toei's International Sales & Promotion Department, the series' English title can be referred to as "Jiban".Title Lists: TV Series According to creator Keita Amemiya, the premise for the series was partly based on American character Robocop, as Jiban is often considered as RoboCop's Japanese counterpart. In addition, several action scenes resemble or are almost completely identical to the ones from RoboCop's first film. The opening catchphrase of the series is: Plot Naoto Tamura, a new detective in Central City was killed by a Biolon agent in the line of duty. Doctor Kenzou Igarashi, a man whose experiments had been responsible for the Biolon syndicate's existence, brought the man back to life as a robot detective, Jiban. Eventually Madogarbo and Rhinonoid killed Jiban, who returned to life again as '''Perfect' Jiban (basically the same design as the original, but with a blue-colored metal body and three new weapons). In the finale, Biolon destroyed Jiban's base and transformed Madogarbo into false Jiban. Jiban defeated his duplicate and ultimately Gibanoid, the true form of Biolon's leader Doctor Giba. The victorious Jiban then learned that Mayumi Igarashi, the one civilian that knew his secret, had been his missing younger sister all along. Characters Hero Allies *Mayumi Igarashi *Shun'ichi and Shizue Igarashi *Doctor Kenzou Igarashi *Youko Katagiri *Kiyoshirou Muramatsu *Seiichi Yanagida *Section Chief Takeko Bandou *Michiyo Matsumoto *Boy/Harry Boy *Ryou Hayakawa *Manabu Yamaji Criminal Syndicate Bioron *Doctor Giba *Marsha and Karsha *Bubi and Maku *Madogarbo *Queen Cosmos *Golem Cosmos *Masques Bionoids *Chamelenoid (1) *Catnoid (2) *Mudnoid (3) *Rosenoid (4) *Octopusnoid (5) *Vulturenoid (6) *Influenzanoid (7) *Molenoid (8) *Hyenanoid (9) *Nightmarenoid (10) *Hedgehognoid (11) *Skunknoid (13) *Killernoid (14) *Wolfnoid (15) *Jellyfishnoid (16) *Agehanoid (17) *Starfishnoid (18) *Injectnoid (19) *Moneynoid (20) *Bugnoid (21) *Hunternoid (22) *Goatnoid (23) *Suicidenoid (24) *Explodenoid (25) *Dragonnoid (26) *Centipedenoid (27) *Elephanoid (28) *Doublenoid (29) *Kabukinoid (30) *Shinobinoid (31) *Distnoid (32) *Electric Fishnoid (33) *Rhinonoid (34) *Chambaranoid (36) *Tortoinoid (37) *Mushroonoid (38) *HermitCrabnoid (39) *Panthernoid (40) *Anacondanoid (41) *Tyrannosaurusnoid (42) *Catfishnoid (42) *Cobranoid (43) *Suitorunoid (44) *Squidnoid (45) *Unicornnoid (47) *TempleBellnoid (48) *Fakemomnoid (49) *Great Gibanoid (Movie) *Batblock (Movie) *Ammoblock (Movie) *Spiderblock (Movie) Episodes Movie A movie for the series, entitled Kidou Keiji Jiban: Great Explosion at the Monster Factory of Fear, was released on July 15, 1989 as part of the 1989 "Manga Matsuri" Special Festival. Cast *Naoto Tamura: Shouhei Kusaka *Doctor Kenzo Igarashi: Hajime Izu *Doctor Giba: Leo Meneghetti **Doctor Giba: Shōzō Iizuka (voice) *Mayumi Igarashi/Midori Hayakawa: Konomi Mashita *Youko Katagiri: Michiko Enokida *Ryuu Hayakawa: Ryohei Kobayashi *Seiichi Yanagida: Akira Ishihama *Marsha: Ami Kawai *Karsha: Akemi Kogawa *Narrator: Toru Ohira *Kiyoshiro Muramatsu: Kunio Konishi *Mad Garbo: Kazuko Yanaga *Queen Cosmos: Yoko Asakura Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Kisaburō Suzuki **Arrangement: **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Kisaburō Suzuki **Arrangement: Kazuya Izumi **Artist: Akira Kushida Media Jiban's episodes and movie has been released in Japan in several VHS tapes. Though it had been obscure for a long time with the rest of the other metal hero TV shows, there has been sightings of a DVD release. It is most likely subtitled in other languages such as Portuguese in bootlegged form as there has been no word from Toei officials if Jiban would receive an official release in Japanese or licensed release in foreign subtitled languages such as English. In 2009 Jiban was released on R2 DVD in 5 Volumes. References External Links *Mobile Sheriff Jiban at IMDB *The Metal Hero Manual, Version 1.2, Part 1: The Space Sheriff Series